The Sinner and the Surgeon
by omgmerder
Summary: Bad-ass surgeon, Dr. Meredith Grey was a girl with blonde and pink hair who lived in Boston most of her life until her stepfather is in an accident and wishes Meredith to fulfill his position at his job in Seattle. Find out what happens when Meredith is at cross roads with new friends, love interests and enemies in The Sinner and the Surgeon
1. Chapter 1

The hospital stood tall in front of Meredith as she pulled up on her brand new black motorcycle. Meredith stepped off the bike ripping off her helmet letting her blonde curls with hot pink strands fall down out of the helmet. Meredith walked towards the large building in front of her and admired it's beauty. Meredith had recently transferred from John Hopkins to Seattle Grace Mercy West when her stepfather, Richard Webber had been involved in a car accident that damaged any chances of him returning to work anytime soon. Richard had always been considered Meredith's father because he is the man who raised her when her real father, Thatcher left Meredith and her mother Ellis Grey to be with another woman. Meredith walked in the building with much pride knowing she owned the building that once belonged to her father and it was now her hospital. Meredith walked over to the elevators greeting everyone she saw on her way because to them, she was Meredith Grey, respectful, successful, step daughter of Richard Webber and the daughter of successful surgeon, Ellis Grey. Everyone there knew Meredith, it was her second childhood home growing up and she sure did love it here. Meredith was a rebellious woman who was addicted to sex and drinking tequila. Meredith was every man's dream girl, sex with no strings attached, and sexy as can be. Every guy had eyes on her always. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button. The doors shut. A minute had passed and still the elevator had yet to move,

" _What the fuck?"_ She muttered under her breath. Meredith kept rapidly pressing the button to take her to the fifth floor repetitively. The elevator finally lifted and jolted Meredith's tiny body the slightest bit backwards. She was wearing skinny jeans that made her butt look fabulous and she knew that. And a shirt that made her boobs look much bigger than they actually were. Meredith was examining the elevator remembering the last time she was here, eight years ago! The whirring machine stopped and the doors opened, distracting Meredith's train of thoughts and a beautiful redhead with a fabulous body and designer clothing walked into the elevator with two wildly attractive men on each side of her looking unamused by whatever she was talking about.

"So how excited are you with our new meeting with the new boss, Can you believe they gave the job to her just because of who her parents are? I hope this mini Dr. Grey isn't as big as a McBitch as her mother, we would have another Satan running this hospital and we'd all be screwed!" Addison told the two men standing beside her. Mark let out a laugh while Derek just smirked which showed he found his wife, Addison's remark funny but could care less because at that same moment he turned around and noticed the tiny beautiful girl standing behind them who looked sexy and beautiful but when he read her face and met eyes with her the woman appeared to have a pissed off look on her face. She leaned herself against the wall and cleared her throat loud enough to turn the heads of Mark and Addison.

" _McBitch?"_ Meredith said letting out a little chuckle. " _Ah_ that's clever. I'll make sure to tell my mother, Ellis Grey how highly her attendings think of her. Do we all have Mc names here in this hospital, or only the successful surgeons?" Meredith questioned in a sarcastic tone. The three looked at each other and Addison scuffed at the remark. Meredith eyeballed Derek and said

"Hm, you would be McDreamy" as she raised an eyebrow and noticed Derek staring at her. If Addison could have fumes coming out of her head right now, she would. She then turned her head towards Mark and looked directly into his dark, broody, eyes that were looking directly at Meredith,

"Mmm, you my friend definitely would be McSteamy" she said in a flirtatious tone biting her bottom lip which made Mark find her much more attractive than he did a few seconds ago.

"Dr. Mark Sloan, Head of Plastics" Mark said putting one hand out.

"Dr. Meredith Grey, I'm a neuro-fellow working under-"

"Dr. Derek Shepherd, Head of Neuro and this is my wife, Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, Head of Obstetrician" Derek told Meredith while putting out one hand to shake hers.

She let out a brief smile because she was a little disappointed that such a successful and sexy surgeon was married to a stone cold bitch. Then, she turned her head towards Addison and both men looked at the females about to show down in front of them. Meredith scanned Addison's body head to toe, which was very beautiful but because Meredith was so infuriated at what the woman said about her mother before she said in an innocent voice,

" _McDonald's?"_ Making Mark laugh and Derek smirk. When Derek realized how angry this made his wife, he slapped Mark's arm cueing him to shut up. The elevator doors opened and the three turned around facing the now open doors. Meredith pushed through them and turned saying

"I'll see you in my office in a few for our first meeting" and walked away knowing both boys behind her were staring at her ass.  
Meredith had just settled into her new office after stepping into the cafeteria for some crappy tasting coffee. Meredith had a look of disgust on how bland and boring this place her father loved was. She turned towards the door knowing her five attendings would soon arrive for their first meeting, when she heard a knock on her door. As she opened it a beautiful curly haired Asian woman stood before her.

"Uh Dr. Grey? May I come in?" She questioned. Meredith let out a giggle and said

"It's _Meredith_ " and turned signaling the woman to follow her. She sat in her chair while the woman stood before her

."And who am I speaking to?" Meredith asked

"Uh- Dr. Yang! Dr. Cristina Yang. Um, cardiothoracic surgeon fifth-year resident, I-uh" "Cristina. Nice name. And impressive credentials." She said flipping through a book. "Thanks I'm the best of the best around here." Cristina told Meredith showing her how confident she was. Meredith smirked because she knew she liked this girl.

"So uh, Dr. Gr-" Meredith raised an eyebrow,

"Sorry, _Meredith_. I heard you were looking for a few assistants to help with the administration parts of your and I would love to help, and I know a few of my colleagues such as Dr. Isobel Stevens. Dr. April Kepner, Dr. Jackson Avery, Dr. Alex Karev and Dr. George O'Malley." Meredith laughed and looked at the woman and stood up

"No, you wouldn't, I don't even want to do this. This job sucks and I would rather be like you cutting all day everyday. But, I know you probably want this because of how fabulous it looks on resumes so I will give you a shot." Meredith pulled open the drawer on her side of the desk and found her father's flask and took a big sip of it. She passed it to Cristina who then took a sip.

"So what's your takes on the attendings at this hospital, I need opinions from someone I can trust." Meredith said taking the flask back from Cristina.

"Well we can start with Dr. Montgomery, the ruler of all that is evil. All the men are so attracted to her, she's a phenomenal surgeon total bitch don't get on her bad side she will make your life a living hell."

"Then we have, Dr. Shepherd, her little puppet, or better known as her husband. He is very easy on the eyes and very sweet but most of all a brilliant surgeon." Cristina explained

"Oh and then Dr. Mark Sloan, he is a total ass who will screw any woman he lays eyes on, I am shocked he hasn't gotten an STD yet, or who knows he probably has." Cristina's comment made Meredith laugh.

"Oh! Our chief, Dr. Bailey, she is known as the Nazi because everyone is so scared of her but she really is the sweetest human and an amazing surgeon, just also be on her good side."

"And finally, Dr. Owen Hunt, trauma. He is brilliant and sweet and excellent surgeon anyone is lucky to scrub in with hi-"

"Oh-my-god. You're totally banging Dr. Hunt." Meredith said cutting Cristina off. Cristina put her head down and laughed alongside Meredith.

"Well, anyways Meredith it was nice talking to you. Tonight a couple of friends of mine and I are going to Joe's for some drinks, if you would like to join us. Kepner, Stevens O'Malley can be a little happy and it's gross Avery is just a good drinking buddy but Karev is one of us, _dark and twisty."_ Cristina told Meredith while standing up towards the door, "By the way nice hair men totally dig that stuff, it's totally hot" Cristina told her Meredith giggled because almost every men complimented her hair when with her. Meredith stood up and spilled the flask on her outfit

"Shit!" Meredith screamed out she reeked of booze and had a huge stain on her shirt "Oh, crap are you okay." Cristina said to Meredith. Looking not the least bit sympathetic just trying to be a decent person.  
"Yeah, I guess I have an extra shirt with me in my bag." Meredith said. Cristina turned back to see Meredith pulling her shirt over her head now topless in the middle of her office.

"Uh, I'll see myself out." Cristina told Meredith as she opened the door to the attendings arriving to the meeting scheduled in her office at that time.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Mark said looking at Meredith as she slid into another shirt. She flipped her hair so it looked even more stunning and walked over. Cristina timidly walked out and Meredith let the attendings in.  
"Please have a seat," she told them. Addison snickered and sat right next to Derek holding his hand to clarify to Meredith, he was her's.

Meredith let out a sigh and started off saying,

"For those of you who do not know me yet I am Dr. Meredith Grey, but you can call me Meredith. I am now you're knew head of staff at this hospital therefore, I am your boss. While I step in for my father-" Addison snickered under her breath and muttered

"Step-father" loud for the whole room to hear. Meredith just glared at the woman and continued on,

"My _father,_ and I will be making a few changes at Seattle Grace Mercy West. And I will be scrubbing in at least three times a week as I am completing my fellowship in neuro while completing the work my father has left me if , if that is ok with Dr…?"

Derek stood up "Um, Dr. Derek, Derek Shepherd" he said with a gleam in his eyes that Meredith instantly fell for until she remembered his satan-like wife sitting in the same room. Meredith put her hand out and looked into his eyes and said

"Meredith." with a smile on her face. He continued to lower himself into his seat and she continued talking.

"Ok, so I will be checking in on you daily, we will have these meetings, twice a week?" she questioned raising an eyebrow at the five attendings in front of her. They all nodded their heads in agreement except Addison who sat there looking at Meredith with a stone cold look probably for flirting with her husband just seconds before.

"Excellent! Um, you guys can see yourselves out, and Derek, I'd like to speak with you in private if you don't mind about my upcoming surgical schedule as to when I am able to scrub in with you." Meredith asked. Addison clenched onto her husband's hand and he assured her saying

"Addie, I will meet you for lunch, okay?" and let go of her hand. His best friend Mark walked out behind Owen, Addison and Dr. Bailey saying

"Go get 'em tiger!" and Derek gave him a look that read

" _Mark, shut the fuck up"_ but just rolled his eyes. The door shut behind them and in the office stood, Meredith and Derek. Meredith had a crazy crush on Derek and was wishing she could rip all his clothes off right there as she was doing with her eyes. But Meredith never wanted to be a mistress ever so she just turned and sat on top of her desk leaning forward, so her breasts were sticking out grasping the attention of Derek so he could look down her shirt. Derek looked in her shirt and started sweating a little. He knew he was married, but Meredith was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was breath-takingly stunning and he thought of all the dirty things he wanted to do to her but he just started with lifting his head up from looking at her breasts and said

"Ok, so um, what days are you willing to scrub in, I have to clip an aneurysm on Thursday, tomorrow we are removing a large tumor.-" He continued speaking but Meredith just looked at how beautiful he was. She then just nodded her head until Derek questioned,  
"So which day Dr. Grey?" he questioned waking Meredith from her daydream of herself declothing Derek right there in her office.  
"Um I will gladly scrub in all days if that's possible I would love to be _inside_ you" she said. Derek looked at her for a second very confused as to what she was saying and questioned,

"Excuse me Dr. Grey?" he said making sure he heard that right.

"I said, I would gladly scrub in all days because I would love to be _alongside,_ you Dr. Shepherd." Ah, okay that sounded much better to Derek although he was hoping she had said inside of him because believe me, they wanted the same things"

"Um, yeah, okay sounds good Dr. Grey I scrub in every morning at 8 a.m. please make sure you are there on time everyday this week. Page me if you need _anything_ and trust me I mean it, _okay?_ " Derek said flirting with her hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Sounds good. Meredith shot back biting her bottom lip promiscuously. She aroused herself from her desk to see Derek out. She opened the door and whispered in his ear,

"Dr. Shepherd I really meant when I said I would _gladly_ scrub in with you, the pleasure would be all mine." He had to turn his head because he was hot right a now and so turned on, he wanted to slam the door shut so he could get with Meredith, the beautiful, blonde and pink haired woman with the amazing body, but he had a wife, named Addison, adulterous bitch or not, he had a wife that he loved. He turned to Meredith and began to walk out,

"Goodbye, Dr. Grey" and proceeded to walk down the hallway leaving Meredith alone in her office wanting him, so badly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys! this is my first fanfic, please leave reviews ill have more up soon - bella


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, I can't believe our boss for the next few months is MEREDITH GREY?" Addison tells her fellow attendings, Owen, Miranda, Mark and her husband, Derek, whilst they sit at Joe's Bar across from the hospital drinking away their problems.. The other surgeons surrounding her seem unbothered by it. All they care about is their drinks in front of them and wishing they were the residents sitting a few tables away from them, laughing and having a good time.

The door's jingle as a familiar woman with blonde and pink hair walks in. Meredith shows up in a black leather jacket, tight jeans and a black lace bustier top. She walks past her colleagues and waves and seductively winks to Derek who is sitting right next to Mark.

"Dude she is totally checking me out." Mark tells Derek while nudging his arm. Derek turns his head to a disgusted Addison sitting next to him rolling her eyes as far back as possible.

Meredith continues walking and sits at the high table with the residents,

"Hey guys" she says not knowing any of them but Cristina. They all look up confused as to why there boss is sitting next to them. Cristina looks around the table and awkwardly lets out

"Um, guys this is Meredith, you all probably know her as Dr. Grey. She is very cool and totally badass so just give her a chance or I'll kick your asses, got it?" Cristina tells her fellow colleagues. They all nod their heads in agreement and go around the table.

"Hi, I'm George O'Malley but you can call me George. Or O'Malley. Or anything you decide." Meredith giggled because of how cute and flustered the boy was. Then the beautiful blonde girl across from her spoke and said

"Izzie Stevens, and this is my husband, Alex Karev," she said holding onto the arm of the man on her right. Alex seemed uninterested in their surroundings and cared about drinking the beer in his hand.

"Hey!" Meredith said trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, she just wanted tequila and these people wouldn't stop talking to her. But she knew it was the polite thing to do and listen to them.

"Hello, I am April Kepner, I am from-"

"One tequila, no lime" Meredith said to the bartender in front of her cutting off April mid-sentence.

"Jackson Avery, what's up. Nice to meet you." he said sticking a hand out to her.  
Meredith sat there listening to them talk about their surgical rotations over the next few days. She was bored out of her mind and she just wanted to break the silence so she starts with questioning,

"So wanna play truth or dare?" They all looked around and nodded their heads in agreement and Cristina started with,

"So, who's going first?" Scanning the table all eyes landed on Kepner. Alex looks at her and goes

"Hey! Kepner! Go flirt with Sloan for thirty seconds, if you make any moves, I'll buy your drinks for the night."

"Alex, oh my god you are terrible, April you don't have to if you don't want to" Izzie said while slapping her husband lightly in his gut. Meredith looked at the bubbly girl turn dead silent and she looked at April then at Alex. April stood up and looked at her best friend, Jackson who grabs her shoulders and deeply looks into her eyes telling her,,

"Hey April, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." She looked in his eyes, and she was in love with them, she wanted to be with him but would not risk their friendship for anything in this world. April then turned and walked towards the table shakily and leaned up against Dr. Sloan so their faces were almost touching.

"Hey, there Dr. Sloan" she let out awkwardly. Mark looked at the girl awkwardly and peeked down her shirt at her breasts. He looked back at her lost and confused eyes and was also very confused as to what was going on. Sloan looked at the residents and they were all staring at the two of them. Suddenly, he moved April's ear near his mouth and he whispered

"If this is some kind of truth or dare bite your bottom lip.." April for a second looked at him concerned as to what they would say if they knew she blew her cover but then seductively bit her bottom lip. Mark grabbed the girl's face and kissed her hard, but not with any meaning or feeling of course. April didn't even think about the kiss, just about how badass her colleagues would think she was when she returned to them. April realized they were still kissing pulled away fast. She removed herself from leaning on him and goes,

"Thank you. Dr. Sloan I will see myself out," as she walked away to her friends who were cheering her on. Behind her Addison, Derek, Miranda and Owen laughed at what had just happened between the was impressed she didn't think she would do it.

"I think I like you April." Meredith said smirking at her. April sat down next to her friends again and goes,

"Free drinks for me on you for the rest of the night, bitch!" looking at an utterly surprised Alex. They all laughed and were completely amused by how April had completed such a dare. Suddenly Jackson chirps in and goes,

"Oh please, that's nothing on what I got prepared for Meredith. Prove to us just how badass you are. Go over there and sit on Owen Hunt's lap, and give him a lap dance." Meredith for a second was all for the idea. A lap-dance was nothing to Meredith Grey who had done far worse and promiscuous things with men. But then she looked over at Cristina. Meredith was the only one who knew about Owen and Cristina, but Cristina shook her head in agreement signalling Meredith to go over to him and complete the dare.

Meredith walked over to the table to hear an Addison who was giggly and laughing like a normal human would until she made eye contact with Meredith.

"Oh, lovely looks who's here." Once again rolling her eyes, Addison looked at Meredith like she was plotting a way to kill her. Meredith walks to Owen Hunt and nibbles on his ear she looks into his eyes and whispers to him,

"This is just a dare, go along with it, got it?" As he nodded his head in agreement. Meredith plopped right up on his lap getting the attention of every attending at the table.

"So what are we drinking tonight? she says looking directly at Mark Sloan. He looks at her dumbfounded and once again totally turned on, until a voice Meredith wasn't very fond of comes in and says

"What the hell do you think, you're doing?" Meredith lets out another innocent giggle and looks at Addison and replies,

"I'm giving Dr. Hunt a lap-dance, I'm sure Derek enjoys, lap-dances from you Red, right Derek?" Addison looks at Derek and then Meredith and scolds her going

"No, my husband does not like lap-dances he would never, nor I would nev-" and whilst Addison went to finish her sentence Meredith gets up, and walks over to Derek and sits on his lap. Th _e_ whole table turned to silence worried to what the next move was going to be. Derek sat there trying to keep his excitement to himself until Meredith looks over at Addison and says,

"That's odd, because the nine, or is it _ten_ inches in his pants says otherwise." Meredith says in a sarcastic tone knowing she is going to piss Addison off just as she was warned not to. She then hops off his lap and goes,

"Dr. Shepherd, have a good night" she says and allows herself to wink at him and walks away and by this point her whole table is clinking their shots together chanting how amazing Meredith was. Jackson lifted up a hand to Meredith for a high five and goes,

"I think you can hang around a little while?" Meredith picks up the empty shot of tequila and goes

"I'll drink to that!" and chugs the whole shot down in seconds. Cristina runs over to Meredith and grabs her arms

"Meredith, holy shit, you are a savage and totally insane, But it, looks like you got on the bad side of Addison, I am truly sorry for you, be careful, I'm watching for you my twisted sister." Meredith turns to see Derek being scolded at by his wife

"Derek! How the hell could you let her sit on your lap, find a new ride home, I am done. Go to hell Derek, I am sure they give plenty of lap-dances there." Addison says grabbing her Michael Kors bag. Mark looks at Derek then at the very tipsy Addison heading towards her car and stands up and going

"Nice job Shep, I'll see myself out and bring her home. You my man, are a legend in my book," Mark says while heading out the door. Derek didn't know if he was happy with Meredith giving him a lap-dance, which yes he did enjoy. Or worried his wife just told him to go to hell and suspected something from him and Meredith.

As the night went on, people started exiting out of the bar until around 1 a.m, Meredith sat alone with Cristina while Owen and Derek sat at another table.

"Hey, Mer are you sure you don't need a ride home I can call you and ub-"  
"Me? I'm fine! Cristina go leave Owen is staring you down he wants you now go!" Cristina looked behind her to see Owen checking her out she fixed her lipstick and walked towards the exit winking at Owen. Owen looked at Shepherd with his head down on the table and said  
"Hey, Shepherd I'm gonna head out, you got it from here?" Derek nodded his head as he looked at the male specimen approaching a very drunk and flirtatious Meredith.

"Hi!" Meredith said all giggly and drunk. The man whispered something into her ear and she stood up grabbing her bag getting ready to walk out with him. Derek quickly went towards them and grabbed Meredith's arm,

"I don't think so not tonight buddy." he said looking into the man getting ready to take her home. Meredith looked angry at Derek as the man Meredith was preparing to leave with asked,

"Who the hell might you be?" in a very annoyed manner. Meredith looked at Derek and the mysterious man she was getting ready to sleep with and said,

"Ugh, he's my boss. Or I'm his boss. We're both each other's bosses but just because he can boss me around as a surgeon doesn't mean he is bossing around my sex life, now let's go." she said sounding almost as drunk as she looked. The man looked at Derek and understandingly let him take Meredith. Derek carried a very drunk Meredith into his car and goes  
"So where's your house I'll take you-"

"Shut up. I will walk I can walk." she said in a not-so convincing voice while attempting to open her door. Derek looked at her and then said

"Meredith just tell me where you live." she looked at him angrily and grabbed her phone from her pocket. Meredith refused to talk to Derek and he noticed that, the awkward silence broke when Meredith's GPS said aloud,

"Starting Route to _Home_ " The whole car ride home Derek tried to talk to Meredith but she would answer in one word answers.

"So how is your step- I mean your father doing?" he questioned. She looked at him then back out the window,

"Fine." she said still a little drunk and very pissed off.

"How long do you plan on staying in Seattle for?"

"Don't know" she answered still ignoring him. Finally they pulled up to her house and they just sat in the driveway with they keys still in the ignition. Meredith looked at his eyes after minutes of them sitting there silent. When she went to grab her stuff and he looked into her eyes, Meredith wanted to kiss him so badly. Rip off all of his clothes and take him into her big empty house and do things to him Addison couldn't even dream of doing. But then she remembered, _Addison._ Meredith's eyes began to turn sad as she looked into his and she let out quietly

"Good night Derek Shepherd" grabbing her bag and coat. She left a soft kiss on his cheek and walked towards her front door. Derek watched her walk away so beautifully and he admired her. He looked at himself in the mirror to notice the red lipstick stain she had left on his cheek.

"Oh shit!" he said wiping it off before his wife would would notice. He then pulled away from her house to head home to Addison, his wife who he loved. At least he thinks he does. Derek wasn't sure, did he love Addison?

Meanwhile, Meredith had walked in her house and sat with her back against her front door, and her knees buried in her chest. Meredith sat there and wondered what these feelings she had for McDreamy were, Meredith wasn't a big fan of commitment and relationships and she had these feelings for a man she had just met and they were undeniable. She dragged herself up the stairs wondering " _Where are all the men in this city."_ Meredith lied in her bed alone, feeling more alone than ever, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number to someone she knew could help her. The line rang, until finally the person she was looking for picked up.

" _Hi, It's Me. Mer."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok so i got a couple of reviews on my last chapter and i hope you guys are enjoying this! please leave reviews and i will have the next chapter up shortly! - bel


	3. Chapter 3

Derek woke up in his bed next to his wife who had slept on the opposite end so she wasn't touching him or anywhere near him. It wasn't until the alarm went off at 7:00 a.m. and Derek turned it off fast while moving closer to her. He nibbled on her ear and kissed her up and down her neck that she finally woke up.

"Mmmmm, Derek keep doing that it feels good" Addison told him still half asleep. It wasn't until about five seconds later she shot up and turned towards her shirtless husband who was trying to change the topic they were arguing about with sex.

"Derek, Derek, no, no, no, no. I can't do this right now. Not until you explain to me, what the hell is going on between you and Dr. Grey." she told Derek. He looked at his wife, she was beautiful. Derek knew he was lucky when he found her because nearly every guy wanted her. But he couldn't help but think about how much his breath was taken away the first time he saw Meredith in that elevator with her beautiful blonde hair and her amazing-

" _Derek?"_ Addison questioned distracting him from his train of thoughts he looked at his wife again and moved her hair to the side,

"Addison, if I didn't love you why would I be here oppose to with Dr. Grey? You are my wife and even if you don't believe me, I love you." Derek told her, he wasn't sure he was telling the truth, but it was enough to convince his wife that he did.

"So what time are you heading to the hospital?" she said in a seductive tone as she stood up from their bed. He looked at her take her shirt off as she already slept with no pants on, she stood in front of him in a black bra and the red panties she knew Derek loved. He looked at his watch and then back at his wife,

"I have enough time to get what I want to get done," as he hopped out of bed chasing his wife into their shower.

Meredith had woken up from her bed with a box full of Girl Scout cookies lying right beside her. She had left her TV on as she had fallen asleep watching, Scandal. Meredith looked through her phone to see the time, 7:30! Meredith bolted out of her bedroom throwing on her white button up shirt, with her professional looking black pants, and a nice pair of black flats and headed out the door. She decided it was best to drive her car, to go with the more professional look.

As she pulled up at the hospital and stepped out of her car she looked over at the car fogged up directly next to her and peeked in.

"Oh my god!" she screamed covering her eyes and turning as fast as possible. She could not believe what she just saw. Owen rolled his window down while Cristina put her shirt back on in the seat next to him,

"Dr. Grey, I am truly sorry you had to see that it won't happen again." Cristina looked at Owen then at Meredith who was giggly and still turned the opposite direction. She grabbed her briefcase out of the back of her car,

"Um, you two, don't worry about it. Um, have fun and I'll uh, Cristina we can catch up later." she told the pair as she slammed her car door and made a run for it.

As she reached her destination on the fifth floor to her office, she checked her watch,

" _Fuck"_ she whispered to herself as she read the time 7:52 and unlocked her office doors. She ran in and threw her stuff on the seats. She quickly took her shirt off and searched the room to find her navy blue scrubs until she heard the door open. Meredith turned to see who it was when an all too familiar voice sounded

"Well, is this how we're always gonna meet Grey? I mean if you want me you can have me." She looked at him disgusted as she found her scrub top and put it on. She looked at him still standing there and raised an eyebrow,

"Mark, can I ask, what the hell are you doing here? I need to get changed and you're not helping by just standing here. I am trying to get changed I need to scrub in for my surgery with Derek in just-"

"Ahh, Derek. My best friend. You're lover. You have a lot of lovers around here Meredith. Did you notice that?" She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Mark not now, I need to get changed I have the-"

"What, it's nothing I haven't seen before." he said in a witty tone. Meredith stood behind her desk and bent down so Mark wouldn't see her get changed. She then stood up fixing her pants and throwing on her shoes,

"Did you come here to torment me? Because I need to be somewhere we can talk later, now-"

"Meredith. You called me at 2 a.m. last night upset and talked for over two hours and now you're pushing me out of your office. I'd say that's pretty low but I've seen you get down on your-"

"Goodbye, Mark" she said leaving him in her office. She checked her watch as she pressed the elevator doors. _7:59, fuck._ She would never make it in time and Derek was going to kill her if she was late. Finally, Meredith got down to the floor she needed to be on and pushed through the doors of the O.R.. She walked into an empty room with no signs of Derek, so she stood there and waited about a minute, until he came in. He looked frazzled, his hair was a mess and he looked like he rushed here.

"I am sorry to hold you up, Dr. Grey. I was stuck in traffic." she looked into his eyes as they both washed their hands in-sync and said

"No you weren't. You were getting laid." she said giggling a little. He looked at her laugh, god he loved her laugh and then into the O.R., and said

"Dr. Grey that is not something I need to discuss right now, right now we need to be focused on our patient now let's go." as he pushed through the door, Meredith had already been leaning on. He stopped and so did she. He was on top of her and neither of them had moved. He wanted to kiss her, so badly but he didn't. Instead she slid out from underneath him and walked towards the patient. The scrub nurses and other people in the room looked at the pair, as they had just witnessed what had just happened. Derek stands with Meredith at his side and he scans the room.

"Alright everyone, it's a beautiful day to save lives, scalpel please." as he puts his hand out to the nurse on the right. She hands him the scalpel which he passes to Meredith. He steps back and goes

"Show me what you got, Dr. Grey." she looked to him and then at the patient she began to cut and Derek looked at her amazed. Not only was this woman beautiful, but brilliant.

Meredith worked her whole way through the surgery without help from Derek, Everyone in the O.R. and the gallery looked at her as she closed him up.

When she finally finished she turns towards everyone and towards Derek. She couldn't believe she spent four hours in an O.R. with people who could have passed for mute because they were so quiet. She walked out as Derek followed after her as she tried to avoid him he grabs the back of her shoulder turning her around.

"Meredith, you did a lovely job today! I would love to have you scrub in with me again, sometime this week?" he said as a question hoping Meredith would say yes. She ripped her scrub cap off letting her hair fall down and shook her head saying

"Yeah. But, now if you'll excuse me I have plans with someone for lunch down-"

"Oh, so you got a hot date or something?" he says teasing around. She looks at him pretending as if she found that funny and he continues on,

"I mean, last night, you practically force me to drive you home and be your hero, and now you're-" he was stopped as he realized the expression on Meredith's face. He turned to see his wife standing there disappointed and hurt. She looked at Meredith and then back at her husband and left. Meredith, looked at Derek and then at his wife and said,

"Okay, well first of all I didn't ask you for anything you Mc _Ass._ You insisted on driving me home, and no I do not have a date I made plans with a friend last night, which, if you will excuse me I should get to, now goodbye Dr. Shepherd, go check on your wife." Meredith said as she walked away. Meredith went to the elevators to meet her friend, _did she really just call him a McAss?_ She questioned, she checked her phone in her pocket to see a missed text from Mark, " _Are we still on for lunch?"_ read the message. Meredith looked at the now open doors and walked in. She sat there before responding and wondered, " _Was she really getting herself into this again?"_

 _[FLASHBACK:]_

 _Meredith had just lied in her bed upset with how things had just went down with Derek. She checked her phone to see if there were any notifications, none. Meredith then looked beside her to see an empty bed "where are all the men in this city" she thought to herself. She grabbed her phone once again and dialed a number. She waited for the person on the other line to pick up and then came a familiar voice,_

" _I was waiting for you to realize you wanted me, I'm on my way."_

" _Mark not now, I am not doing this with you again, just talking." Meredith sighed into the phone, waiting for a response._

" _What took you so long, Meredith? I have been waiting all day for you to call me. No actually I have been waiting almost nine months since I first moved to Seattle for you to call me or message me." Mark said into the phone. Meredith felt guilty for that. She sighed into the phone and told him,_

" _Mark, you didn't understand. You were there one day and then the next you were all, 'Hey let's move to Seattle,' and I wasn't ready for that. And I should have been there for you, I am sorry." Their was a silence between the pair, no sound. Mark sat there and laughed a little into the phone,_

 _:"You did good today, I mean with the whole, acting like you don't know me thing. It was weird but it kind of turned me-"_

" _Mark, shut up. You're still gross. We agreed when we saw each other at Joe's that we wouldn't discuss our past, so I could start fresh." Meredith said. Mark remembered that night at Joe's. He was sitting at the bar when an all too familiar voice giggled. He turned and saw his ex-girlfriend. Meredith Grey. Both were surprised when they had seen each other that night._

" _Hello?" Meredith questioned at the silence on the other end._

" _Still here, I'm just thinking." he said fading off._

" _About what?" Meredith said in an innocent voice._

" _You know…" he said in a much more seductive tone._

" _Oh Mark! Ew, you're gross." she said. They sat there for five minutes no- talking until Mark finally broke the silence,_

" _Well if this isn't going anywhere I'm gonna-"_

" _Good night Mark" she said into the phone._

" _Oh, and by the way" she said in her not -so innocent voice,_

" _If I were to have called five minutes before, you would be here with me, right now doing things-"_

" _Oh, come on Meredith! Are you-"_

" _Good night Mark." she said as she hung up the phone._

Meredith stood in the elevator still staring at her phone, she looked at the buttons in the elevator, fourth floor, cafeteria. She went to push it until, she didn't. She pushed fifth floor and sent Mark a text saying " _I can't do this again. I am sorry."_ Meredith looked down, sad. She waited with her head down until she reached her floor, the doors opened to the all too familiar red-head standing in the doorway, only this time she looked not angry, or bitchy, just looking for a friend, or sympathy.

"Hey, Dr. Grey. Or Meredith, _can I call you Meredith?_ She said to Meredith. Meredith looked at her confused and then said,

"Yeah, sure let's go into my office." she told Addison while directing her into her office.

Meredith sat in her office chair worried as to what was going to happen. She knew Addison was, well _Addison,_ but she wouldn't hurt her. She looked at Addison finally and Addison said,

"Are you sleeping with my husband?" in a calm voice. Meredith looked at her surprised and then let out a laugh. Addison looked at her, disgusted.

" _Oh my god, first this woman sleeps with my husband and then laughs in my face when I ask her for the truth?"_ Addison stood up and headed for the door.

"Dr. Montgomery, no. I am not sleeping with your husband. We do not have feelings for each other. What do you think I am? A _whore?"_ She questioned Addison. Addison turned back around and looked at Meredith. Addison had heard things but did not care to tell Meredith. She felt almost sorry for falsely accusing her of such thing. But Addison knew she did not care what others were feeling or thinking. She looked at her and sat down across from her and put her head down,

"Dr. Grey… Meredith." Addison said in a quiet voice.

"I would want nothing more than to be friends with you." she said even quieter than before. Addison then finally lifted her head up and looked directly into Meredith's blue eyes,

"How could I be friends, with the woman my husband is in love with?" as her eyes started turning red. Addison felt a lump in her throat as if tears were going to fall out of her eyes at that very moment. She stood up and just vanished the office leaving Meredith alone. Meredith sat there. " _What had just happened?"_ she questioned herself. Meredith sat in her office quietly and looked at her surroundings. She checked her watch and realized she had an hour to spare on lunch. She grabbed her coat and headed for the bar across the street.

Meredith walked into the bar to see just a room full of emptiness. It was quiet, besides the bartender moving around and the music playing in the background. She sat down and looked at Joe, the bartender. He knew just what she wanted, tequila with no lime. He looked at her and then towards the bathroom and told her,

"Hey, you're friend, the one you were here with the other night, he was here a few minutes ago. You just missed him. He seemed hurt. He was telling me it was something about a girl, he wanted to be with her and he didn't know what to do. He had gotten a couple messages and bolted" Meredith looked at Joe almost confused. _Her friend?_ She thought. Meredith had a few friends but the only friend she could think of was the one she was supposed to have lunch with 20 minutes ago. _What the hell gave Mark the right to be upset about her after he left her?_ Meredith grabbed her jacket and threw a $20 on the counter before she could even ask Joe who the man was.

Meredith was enraged with anger when she walked into the hospital. She walked in the elevator and stormed to Mark's office. She was ready to walk in and start yelling at him. Meredith swung the door open to see something she wished she could unsee. Meredith looked at a naked Mark with an almost naked Addison lying right on top of his desk. Mere'dith looked at the pair and slammed the door. She walked away faster than she could imagine. Meredith heard Addison chasing behind her

"Meredith, wait!" she said in a rush to reach her. Meredith was in the elevator and quickly pressed the button to close the doors. Meredith was relieved to be rid of Addison and went straight to her office. Meredith's pager had been going off like crazy. She read it and it was "9-1-1 from Mark." Meredith threw her pager at her door as it had opened. Derek looked at Meredith almost surprised.

"Woah, I knew you were mad before but I didn-"

"Derek shut up." she said in an angry voice. Meredith was so mad at Addison right now she could have killed her and felt no shame. She was so infuriated Addison had just come in Meredith's office making her feel like the other woman, and had basically called her a whore, just for her to walk into her ex-boyfriend's office to see Addison on top of him. Meredith was angry, and beyond pissed off but when Derek had asked her what was wrong, all she could do was cry. Meredith never showed any emotion, but in that moment the tears kept streaming down her face. Derek walked over and embraced the tiny woman quickly. Meredith wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. After crying for what felt like forever she pulled apart from him, still holding onto his shoulders. He looked into her puffy, beautiful blue eyes and saw a lost woman. Meredith almost felt obligated to tell Derek, but unlike Addison, Meredith was loyal. Her pager was still going off and Derek asked,

"Do you have a patient?" seeming a little concerned. Meredith shook her head and said,

"No it's just Mark. We got in a fight earlier and-"

"You are friends with Mark since when did this-"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean, no, I mean I don't know I guess it's complicated and at this given moment he is dead to me." She said pulling away from Derek completely. Derek moved closer to her again and moved a piece of her blonde hair with the pink dye in it behind her ear. He moved closer to her like he wanted to kiss her. Meredith, slowly but carefully moved in closer as well. They weren't kissing yet, they just stood there. Both waiting for the other, to make the first move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, so this chapter took me a little longer to write because i had no idea what i wanted to write at first and i have a vine account for my grey's anatomy edits that i was editing for all week. i already started writing chapter four so it will definitely be up shortly!

social media's:

vine- bel's edits

twitter- chyierleigh

bella


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith and Derek stood in her office, every inch of their skin touching, except their lips. Their eyes still gazed into one another's souls, Derek leaned in to kiss her as she quickly pulled apart,

"Derek I can't do this. You have a wife, and you- just no. We are not doing this." She says as she walks away from him. Derek looks at her with a sad look on his face. Meredith looks back also looking sad. They stood there for about a minute, until Meredith finally broke the silence in the room,

"So, you came in my office. What did you want from me?" she said with her head down. Derek still had his eyes on the woman until he snapped back to reality and remembered why he had came to her office in the first place.

"Oh, yeah, right. I came here to tell you Dr. Grey, there is a neuroscience dinner in Atlantic City, NJ this upcoming weekend, it is ran by the Harper Avery foundation and the event sponsors to surgeons from each hospital to come down and enjoy a nice meal and have a greater look into the wonderful world of neurosurgery. Anyways, I was wondering if you might accompany me?" he said questioning her. Meredith immediately shot her head up, "Would she like to go, um, hell yea she would!" Meredith made eye contact with Derek and looked at him,

"I mean, I suppose if you are asking, I can't turn down the offer to spend a whole weekend with the infamous Dr. Shepherd by my side." she said letting out a giggle. Derek laughed because even though she would never admit it, Meredith showed a sense of flirtation in her voice. Derek looked at his watch then at the girl,

"If you'll excuse me I have a patient to check up on, I will message you all of the details tonight about our trip, we leave tomorrow in the morning, if that is ok?" He said lifting an eyebrow. Meredith shook her head and walked towards the door to open it, until a very upset, and nervous Addison burst through the door without looking to see who was in the room.

"Meredith it isn't what it looked like at all, you have to understand, Mark and I- uh- oh god this only happened on-"

"Addie?" Derek questioned immediately striking the attention of his wife. Addison lifted her head to see Derek standing on the other side of the door she had just recently opened. Meredith looked at Derek and saw pain in his eyes, she looked at Addison and saw a strike of fear go across her eyes. Meredith walked over towards Derek and grabbed his clipboard,

"I will go check on your patient, you need to talk immediately." she said leaving the pair in her office. Derek looked at his wife angrily, and then down at the floor because he was so disappointed to look at her, what had she done with Mark? Had they killed someone, had they kissed, had they been screwing each other? If so for how long? Derek began suspicious of every time Mark offered to do something for Addison. Addison walked over to Derek and grabbed his face,

"Derek! Derek! You have to listen to me. It was an accident, I felt alone and you haven't been yourself over the past few weeks- I mean days." Still holding his face trying to get him to make eye contact. Derek looked at the woman he once loved. She was still beautiful, just not who be fell in love with. Derek hated admitting this but he felt trapped. Derek slowly opened his mouth and let out under his breath,  
"Addie, I think it's ti-"  
"Derek! No! We are Addison and Derek, we are married, we don't just quit! We don't just give up, this isn't how it's supposed to happen." She looked at him hurt and he looked back with a simply blank expression. Derek looked at the woman who had tears forming in her eyes with her head down, he slowly lifted her chin up and they gazed into each other's eyes. Derek nodded his head symbolizing it was truly time for the divorce they were preparing to file for back in 2011 when a similar situation happened between the pair. Addison looked into his eyes, god she loved his eyes, she loved Derek, she thought he was the love of her life. Addison shook her head slowly agreeing. She walked closer to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the woman he once loved. He wasn't sure what had just happened but it broke his heart. This was a lot more depressing then he expected. Derek pulled apart from their embrace and kissed the red-headed woman's forehead,  
"I'll see you around Addie." As he left the woman alone in Meredith's office. Addison stood their with shivers going up her spine. She was surprised, the past 15 years of her life with Derek, were coming to an end. Addison walked out of the woman's office and onto her own. She walked through the hospital feeling like nothing more than a big human form of emptiness. She pressed the elevator doors to close as she reminisced on a past mistake that nearly ended her marriage with Derek a few years ago

Derek put his coat on the coat rack smelling an amazing dessert cooking in his kitchen as he was walking from his car to his front door in the Seattle rain, after arriving home from his week long business trip to New York. Derek grew up here, and there was nothing more he loved in this world than the rain, except for his wife Addison. Addison walked over to Derek with a spoon covered in cake batter and an oversized t-shirt that barely covered her butt enough for him to tell, she was wearing the black lace panties she knew were her husband's favorite. Derek swung the woman by her waist so she pressed up against him and let out a giggle. He leaned in to kiss her as Addison put the spoon between them getting batter all over Derek's mouth and nose. He licked the batter off his lips and the pair giggled. Addison leaned in and kissed her husband softly. She left her tongue dance around his mouth to clean up the remaining batter she had left on him. Derek liked this and he moved his hands down his breath takingly beautiful wife's arms until he reached her hand. Derek quickly grabbed the spoon from her and let the remaining cake batter on the spoon hit Addison's neck leaving cake batter on her neck and in her hair. Derek walked behind his wife and whispered to her,  
"Allow me" as he moved her hair to the side and gently kissed her neck.  
"Mmm" Addison let out as he gently kissed and licked all of the batter off her neck. Once it was all gone Derek noticed a mark that almost resembled a hickey on his wife's beautiful and delicate skin. A bruise? He thought. He looked at it and stared, he was worried for a second and let all kinds of thoughts build up in his head. Addison turned when she noticed her husband staring at her. She looked at him. Derek made eye contact with his once smiley wife.  
"Addie, what is this on your neck?" He questioned looking into her innocent eyes. She looked at him and then at the floor.  
"Well you know how I let my brother stay here after struggling with his PTSD since he's bee-"  
"That son of a bitch!" Derek said detaching from his wife and punching a wall. Addie looked at her husband and saw how angry he was.  
"Derek it was nothing, he just choked me, I was fine." She said quietly. Derek looked at her,  
"It was fine, Addie? He is a monster! He needs help! You can't he-"  
"Derek he is my brother, what the hell do you want me to do, lock him up in psych and watch him turn into something he isn't?" She looked at him and he looked at her. Derek realized he didn't want to yell at her, it wasn't her fault. Derek and Addison stood there until an alarm went off. The smoke alarms! Addison hurried to the kitchen as Derek chased behind her. She quickly pulled the now burnt cake out of the oven as he pressed the button on his alarm to make it stop. Addison looked at her husband who had taken his shirt off to blow away all the steam. Addison walked near him and seductively said,  
"Allow me" in a mock tone as to when Derek licked the batter off her neck. She slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. She stood there in nothing but a black bra with the matching lace panties and helped blow the smoke away. Derek quickly yanked the shirt out of her hand and dropped the one in his palm to the ground. She was so hot, he wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes off that very instant and he did. He threw her on the island and began unclasping the back of her bra. Addison enjoyed this. Addison missed a whole week of sex without Derek. She pulled his already loose pants off of him and thre them to the side. The two lay naked on top of each other with just there under garnments keeping them detached. Addison let Derek kiss his way down her throat until he got to her waist and noticed another bruise similar to the one on her neck. Derek stopped and lifted his head up causing Addison to stop giggling. Derek looked at her and then back at the bruise. Hopping off the island he looked at her laying there on her back.  
"So I assume this is from your brother as well?" He questioned. She rose lifting herself up letting her breasts lay loosely. She searched for her bra. Addison scanned the room with her eyes until she found it on top of the stove where Derek threw it. Addison knew what had happened. Addison was drunk and she let someone take advantage of her. She let not just someone but her at the time first year intern, Alex Karev take advantage of her. Addison and Alex always had a connection, she loved teaching him and he loved learning from her. She looked at Derek and shared to him what had happened between her and Alex that night at Joe's from when they were sitting at the bar to when they were exitting the bathrooms where they had just made love. Derek looked at her and he was heartbroken. Derek looked at Addison, heartbroken that the supposed love of his life had been unfaithful, as he quickly left.  
They hadn't spoken for a few days. He couldn't bare staring at her and Alex roam the hospital halls kicking peds ass, until one day they were in the elevator and Derek saw Addison. He looked at her and said under his breath,  
"I could forgive you if it was just sex." And she looked into his eyes hopeful he was willing to give her another chance. He walked up to his gorgeous wife and lifted her chin, he looked into her hazel eyes and said softly,  
"But it wasn't just sex, Addison. You were in love with him, maybe you still are and can't admit it. Addison I love you that's why I am giving you an option." He said still softly. She still looked at him as he pulled papers out of his white coat,  
"If you love him, I signed these, you just need to finalize them, but Addie, if you don't and for my sake I hope you don't meet me at Dr. Kim's office in an hour and we can try marriage counseling to rebuild what we once had." He told his wife. The doors opened leaving Addison alone. She walked up to her office and sat in her chair with the two options in front of her. She sat there and considered what her options were. After looking at the time, 20 minutes had passed. Addison grabbed the papers on her desk and a pen. Addison grabbed the pen that was given to her as a wedding present. The pen had engraved in it, "Addison and Derek Shepherd, true love always." Addie stared at the pen. She grabbed the papers from her desk with the pen on top of them and opened her desk drawer. She placed the paper and her pen in the drawer and quickly closed it. Addison grabbed her bag and walked out of her office, hoping she was making the right choice by saving her marriage.

Addison entered her office absolutely heartbroken that her marriage was over, and this time their was no salvaging it this time. Her and Derek were done. She walked over to her desk and opened a drawer. She grabbed the paper with the pen she had put in there a little over five years ago. Underneath, revealed Addison's flask she always kept in her desk. She lifted it and took a sip. And just for fun she took 10 more over the course of the past half hour. Addison had drank a little too much and wasn't in any condition to be at work. She finally picked the pen back up and signed her name "Addison Montgomery." She sat there taking more and more sips out of her flask until it was near empty. Addison heard someone knock on the door and the door slowly opened. Addison looked up and saw Meredith.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyy! What's up Mer!" she said in a voice Meredith never heard Addison speak in. Meredith looked at the woman confused and then noticed the papers and flask on her desk. Meredith was concerned, "What the hell had happened when she left the pair alone in her office?" Meredith walked over to the woman. Addison let a smile out and then ran towards her trash-can and threw up. Addison lifted her head back up and laughed. She looked at Meredith and said,

"So, now you can bang my husband, wait not husband we are divorced or getting divorced, soon to be divorced! Woo-hoo! I am a free woman Dr. Grey!" Meredith looked at her worried for her well being. Addison stood up and grabbed the divorce papers. She looked at her beautiful ring on her finger and then at Meredith, she slid the ring off. She looked at Meredith and said,

"When you marry someone, you never imagine it will end this way, you picture the happiness, the children, the unconditional love, the great sex. But never this. Derek is the perfect guy, he is. But he isn't perfect for me." she looks at Meredith and Meredith looks back. Meredith looked at her and walked next to her and put her hand on her shoulder, showing sympathy. Meredith hated showing emotion but she felt it was necessary at the moment. She walked towards the door and said,

"Addison, I am truly sorry that this happened, but you are amazing. And you deserve the world. You will meet your soulmate one day, and that day will be great." Meredith said trying to sound sympathetic. She opened the door and walked out. She looked at her watch and headed towards her office to grab her stuff and head home for the night to start packing for her trip tomorrow.

xxxxxx


End file.
